Sway
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: Artemis was never one for dressing up and fancy parties, yet this was part of their mission. She felt useless and soon decided to change that. Spitfire. One-shot.


**Sway**

_Artemis was never one for dressing up and fancy parties, yet this was part of their mission. She felt useless and soon decided to change that. Spitfire. _

_I wrote this late last night when I couldn't sleep while listening to Michael Bublé. I absolutely love his music. Only a one-shot. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I now have a tiny partial ownership to Young Justice…. *nose grows. Oops._

* * *

Artemis groaned in frustration. Why did the team get called in for this undercover mission again? Oh yeah. A source was suspected to show up and pass some dangerous information to Queen Bee. And where was the meeting place? At a fancy party in Bialya where you had to dress up to get in along with invitations that were faked by Robin. She couldn't fathom why they couldn't have snuck in instead of putting her in a frilly dark green dress that went down past her knees and in heels no less. She couldn't have her bow on her in this attire.

"_I hate dresses,"_ She thought bitterly while refraining from tugging at the skirt again.

"_I think you look really nice."_ M'gann replied.

Artemis held the negative remark that threatened to escape. She forgot for a moment that the five of them were on the mind link.

"_It's not that bad Arty. I feel rather dashing in this tux."_ Wally added. Artemis could imagine him with a goofy smile and messing with his tux as he spoke.

"_Of course you would."_ She answered, rolling her eyes.

"_Too bad Connor is sitting out this mission."_ M'gann mused.

"_He's the lucky one." _

"_It's not that big of deal dressing up."_ Robin replied in boredom.

"_Makes sense that _you_ would say that…" _

"_Wally, shut up."_ Robin said warningly.

"_Enough_." Kaldur thought loudly. _"We need to focus out scouting out."_

It was silent in their minds for a time after their leader's reply as they separately searched inside the building. Kaldur stayed in sight of the only hallway leading to the back offices while the others walked around in search of the target. Through the huge crowd of people gathered around mainly mingling, none of the team was able to pick out their target. What also made it harder, this was a masquerade ball. Not quite the ideal look out for a suspect.

"_I'm sorry, but this is getting nowhere."_ Artemis thought. _"We're not going to be able to track anyone in this big of cluster like this." _

"_She's right."_ Robin admitted. _"I'm not able to get a clear physical scan of anyone."_

"_If we can get at least a majority occupied in something, maybe we would be able to rule him out easier."_ M'gann suggested.

A tango song started playing and Artemis got an idea. Spotting Wally nearby, she grabbed his hand and led him towards the middle of the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Wally hissed.

"_We're going to be the distraction."_ Artemis thought aloud. She led him through the crowds, hardly brushing past any strangers. Once in her desired spot, she stopped and took Wally's other hand in hers before placing it on the small of her back. "You know how to dance, right?"

"Not really," He muttered, suddenly looking nervous.

Artemis looked at him deadpan in the eyes. "Just follow along. It's kind of similar to learning combat, but with a partner and more smooth and in beat."

She soon started dancing, encouraging him to follow along. Wally stared down, trying to mimic her foot work. Some people began to gather around to watch the couple as they sped up to better match the pace of the music once Wally started to get the hang of it.

"_Excellent idea."_ Kaldur thought, seeing the promising progress of gathering guests. _"Artemis, Kid Flash, keep up the attention. The three of us will keep an eye out for Queen Bee's source."_

Wally gradually gained confidence and looked at Artemis rather than the ground. He could better keep up with her as the two hardly noticed the onlookers around them. They practically glided across the floor with the quick steps. Artemis couldn't help smiling when Wally twirled her a few times. He was doing really well, better in fact than she even expected. The pair was so involved in their dancing that they basically drowned out the commands not directed to them, leading to a struggle as the others found their target.

"_KF! Artemis! He's trying to make a break for it!" _

That barely stalled their dance. They picked up again, now on the lookout. After another half-turn, Artemis spotted the man racing through the room, right past them. Pushing apart while still connected with one hand, Artemis let her arm swing out with great force, knocking the runaway down. The crowd gasped which gave Wally and Artemis initiative to act shocked like it was an accident.

Kaldur then was able to handcuff their suspect and lead him away from the bewildered guests to bring back for interrogation. Once things better calmed down, Artemis and Wally joined the others after they were through with the authorities. Artemis was so ready to get home. She had enough dancing for a week.

* * *

After the mission and the good job given by the Batman, Artemis immediately changed into more casual clothes, ready to be rid of that dress. No sooner did relax on the sofa and close her eyes when she felt a presence standing near her. Opening her grey eyes to see green ones staring back at her, she mumbled, "What do you want Wally?

"Where did that come from earlier? I never pegged you one to dance."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious. Why did you pick me to join you anyway?" He sat down on the other end of the couch near her feet so she sighed and sat up.

"I figured you would be the one to know how to dance than the rest of them."

"I honestly never have really danced before."

"You picked up on it quickly." She pointed out.

"That's because I had a good teacher—and the super speed sort of made it easier." Wally rubbed the back of his neck and avoided her direction for a moment. "It was fun."

Artemis tried to push away the heat rising in her cheeks. "It helped to be the distraction." She added casually.

Wally turned back with a smile. "Admit it, you actually enjoyed it."

"Of course Artemis enjoyed it." A voice added. The two turn around to see Robin grinning at them. "She couldn't stop smiling the whole time dancing with you and so did you, Wally."

Artemis glared at the Boy Wonder. Before she could say a word, Robin's grin grew wider. "I saw the whole performance afterwards." He pulled out a videotape and waved it teasingly.

Artemis' eyes went wide and she lunged over the back of the couch, but Robin was already gone, his signature laugh echoing in his absence.

Artemis grabbed up her bow and pack of arrows, a slightly ticked off Wally by her side. "Ready to go bird hunting?" She asked as she prepared an arrow. Wally nodded in response and put on his sensor goggles.

After the pair managed to trap the little bird, Artemis wasted no time destroying the tape. They learned too late that the boy wonder already saved an extra file and sent it out…

* * *

_I needed some sort of excuse to have a dance between the two. Hopefully this sufficed. Sorry, no Zatanna in here and I really couldn't see Connor at a fancy party. And obviously this takes place sometime before the end of Season 1. No idea when. _

_I did have an experience of a guy trying to teach me to dance to a fast paced song. It was very embarrassing for me, but I pulled through it and had fun dancing as well as writing this. Leave me a review! _


End file.
